Soul Eater: Blood on the walls (part 1 of 3)
by TheApocalypseH2.0
Summary: Maka and Black Star found Death the Kid lying dead in his manor, a message smeared in his blood on the wall. Will Maka and Black Star, an unlikely team, find the murderer? Sorry. Sucky summary is sucky. R&R, no flames please! First fan fiction.
1. A Letter to Those Who Dare

Dearest Reader,

So when you looked at the cover of this book, you probably thought: "Gee, this looks like a great book!"

Well, let me tell you. You should back out and read an innocent, happy K-rated story about puppy love.

Because, dear reader, this is a book of sorrow. A story of terror. An essay of depression.

So this is YOUR choice. Delete this fan fiction, or read it.

I strongly advise that you do the former. You will finish this fan fiction series, in love with a character, only to find out that somewhere, something unspeakable happened to them. Or maybe you'll side with one, but they turn out to be a murderer. I don't know what you'll do. Obviously, I'm not sitting in your head writing this. I can't read your mind, either.

So that is my warning.

With regards,

TheApocalypseH2.0


	2. 1: Let Us Begin With An End

Chapter 1: Let us Begin with an Ending

3rd person Omniscient (Not in the story, knows what the characters are thinking)

A/N: Thank you to those who've already given me feedback! Sorry I'm killing someone off right off the bat.

**Death the Kid: **Apocalypse does not own Soul Eater. If she did, there would be a lot of weird stuff going on... *shivers at the thought*

* * *

"Kid?" Maka called, opening the manor's front doors cautiously. It was very dark inside, and the sun's rays from the outside died to nothingness about three feet in. Black star, being the proactive guy he was, kicked the door open. He lit a lamp and it illuminated the symmetrical hall.

"YO, YO, YO, KID!" He shouted.

"Black Star, something feels… off." Maka said, concern revealing itself in her shaky voice.

"NAH! IT'S ONLY THE FOREBODING AURA OF A GOD LIKE ME! HAHA!" He bellowed, his voice echoing in the eerie silence. But really, Black Star felt that uneasiness inside.

"Black Star, are you sure Kid said to meet here?" Maka inquired, staying in the doorway. She had a really bad feeling about this place. Normally, it was a welcoming, cheerful place…

"KI-" Black Star stopped yelling. He noticed the red liquid seeping from underneath one of the doors.

"What's that?" He asked aloud, walking to the black-painted door and bending down to examine the substance. It was very red, and a metallic scent hung heavily in the air. He dipped a finger in the small pool and rubbed it between his pointer finger and thumb. It was sticky.

"Black Star… It's… Blood." Maka choked out, her vocal chords strangled with fear. Black Star leapt back, startled by this realization, and carefully pushed the door open.

Maka peered over his shoulder at the bloody scene. She covered her mouth as her wide, green eyes passed over a pale hand, spattered in blood. Black Star, trying to be brave, stepped into the room and held the lamp up.

"' Can you find me?'" Maka read from the white wall. The message was written in thick, finger-like, strokes. The type of writing was blocky and jagged, with long trails towards the ground where the blood had run. The flickering lamp light illuminated Kid's mutilated body.

Black Star tried not to gag. He wondered how this could happen to Shinigami-sama's son, of all people. Did Liz and Patty know? What about Lord Death?

"Hey… He's holding a paper…" Maka ignored the urge to heave the contents of her stomach onto the bloody, but otherwise pristine floor. She bent down and maneuvered the sheet from his grasp.

"Wh… What does it say?" Black Star asked.

"' An unsound soul resides in an unsound mind and a sound body.'" Maka read, trying to piece everything together in her head. Her head shot up.

"We gotta report it."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

(Cheesy spooky fade to black)

**Soul:** That was sooooo uncool, Apocalypse.

**Maka:** Sorry. I gotta agree with Soul.

**Apocalypse: ***SAD FACE*

See you next chapter!


	3. 2: Sky's great morning!

A/N: Thanks for all the views and such. I'm trying to update these as quickly as possible. Sorry if the updates seem short!

Skylar: Apocalypse does not own Soul Eater, but she does own the O.C.s in this story.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, feeling like crap. My sheets were damp with sweat. I couldn't remember what happened last night, except for the fact that I ran somewhere. That's it. Ugh… I was told this wouldn't happen if I moved…

Blegh…

My head hurts and it smells like smoke in my apartment. Mrs. Frigs was smoking outside again. I hate it when she does that. I breathe it in and it gives me killer headaches.

"Oi! Sky-kun! Get up!" My older brother.

"Orin! I don't have school anymore, and work doesn't start 'till-"

"Skylar, someone was murdered! It's in the paper!" Orin yelled.

"Who?"

"Lord Death's kid."

"Really?" I asked, bolting out of my room. I snatched the news from my brother's hands and scanned over the head lines.

"' A future Death is dead?'" I read aloud, reading quickly through the article.

"_'Maka Albarn and Black Star, meisters of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, found Death the Kid lying dead in his symmetrical manor. A message, scrawled in blood, was found on the wall behind the departed's corpse, giving us one vague clue to go on. If you have any reports on mysterious persons, or persons who have inexplicably disappeared during the night, please report them to Lord Death himself._

_Story continued on A2'"_

"Geez… I knew him, too. Man, it's just like last month, with Patricia, one of his weapons." Orin sighed, emotions conflicting on his chiseled face. He left the room, leaving me alone. I slowly walked over to the counter and picked up one of the kitchen knives and…

Chopped up a pepper to make an omelet.

Death didn't bug me. It just happened. Why get so worked up about it?

I accepted death when I was diagnosed with insanity four years ago, when I was 11 years old.

And then Asura got loose and I went mad. Completely mad. All I remember was waking up soaked in blood. That's it. I was pardoned because of my mental illness, then was forced to move here, where my brother lives.

I haven't been mad ever since, but I get these… urges… To eat omelets.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Soul: When do I come in?

Maka: Patience is a virtue, Soul.

Soul: I'm too cool NOT to be in this yet!

Maka: MAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA CHOP!

Apocalypse: Stop fighting! Soul, you'll be in the next chapter. I promise.

Soul: *Pouts.*

Apocalypse: *rolls eyes*


	4. 3: STOP HITTING ON ME!

A/N: Sorry I didn't specify last chapter. The suffix "-kun" can be used for girls as well. Skylar is a girl and Orin is a boy.

Skylar is 15, Orin is 17.

Skylar: I swear to Death, if Apocalypse owned Soul Eater, all you would be watching is mindless violence with mainly MakaxTsu-

Apocalypse: THAT'S ENOUGH, SKYLAR!

Maka: WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Orin: I think Sky was saying that there would be more MakaxTsubaki. What a pervert. *Shakes head slowly in disapproval*

Maka: *emits evil aura and turns to Apocalypse, who has been inching towards the door. A book appears in Maka's hand.*

Apocalypse: Wait! No! What are you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maka: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA CHOP!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Hey! Orin! Your sister home?"

"Yeah, she is. Why?"

"I was… just wantin' to… uh… talk to her."

I was soooo used to my brother's friends hitting on me.

"She's busy."

Luckily, my brother knew it pissed me off to no end. It was bad enough that I had to work instead of go to school. I liked school, but I passed classes and graduated three years ahead of time. Damn.

"Oh… uh… Could you tell her to call me?"

"No."

"Text?"

"No."

"Fine! What a great friend you turned out to be."

"Okay, so, because I won't let you use my sister means I'm a bad friend. What does that say about you?"

"Nothing!"

"That you, sir, are an ass."

"F' you!" I heard the clomp of boots down the apartment building's stairs.

"Thanks, Orin!" I called through my door. I was busy studying evidence for a case.

"No problem, Inspector Sky!" He replied, a hint of teasing in his raised voice.

"Or', I swear to Death, just because I'm a police detective does not mean that you automatically have the right to call me 'Inspector'" I growled, trying to sound intimidating.

"Fine, fine. Wanna go out for lunch or something before you go to work?"

"Not really. I'm not super hungry. Thanks for the thought, though." I said, opening the evidence file for the third time.

"AHA! I've found you out, Jack the Ripper!" I shouted. I hadn't even been to the office today and I already figured out a killer. Maybe it would be a good day, even if Lord Death's kid died.

* * *

Apocalypse: (weakly) please... R&R...

Tsubaki: She WHAT?!

Maka: I know, right?

Soul: *has nose bleed*

Black Star: *has nose bleed*

Kid: I'M BACK, HAHAHA!

Crona: I d-don't know how to... deal w-with yuri p-pairings...

Maka: It's okay, Crona.

Apocalypse: *perks up* IT IS? Can you and Tsubaki kiss while I watch?

Liz: *gasps* YOU **PERVERT!**

Maka/Tsubaki: *Turn dangerously towards Apocalypse*

Apocalypse: Soul and Black Star liked it!

Patty: Come back soon!


	5. 4: To the Office! AWAYY!

CHAPTER 4: TO THE OFFICE! AWAY!

Apocalypse: _Hi, everyone… I'm whispering so Maka and Tsubaki don't find me-_

Maka: Found her! She's hiding under her desk with a bag of chips!

Soul: Hey Maka… Maybe you and Tsubaki should get together…

Black Star: AS YOUR GOD, I APPROVE OF THIS PAIRING!

Tsubaki: *is mortified* Black Star!

Maka: What?! You too, Soul?!

Blair: Blair likes this too, nya~

Apocalypse: Even Crona learned to deal with it. *gestures to Crona, who is propped up in the corner, reading yuri manga*

Maka: YOU TURNED CRONA INTO A PERVERT TOO?!

Ragnarok: I helped!

Crona: This is what would happen if Apocalypse owned Soul Eater. It's a very good thing she doesn't.

* * *

I strolled along the paved path, taking in the beautiful day. The sun was shining high above my head, the sky was blue, the birds were singing.

All in all, it wasn't a day that you'd expect a darkly clothed individual to be walking towards Death City's main school, the DWMA. But, as I always did when I completed a case, I walked up the many steps to post a simple search-and-destroy mission for the students to attempt.

I made my way to the reception desk with my claim.

"Hello, Sky-kun." The old lady greeted me.

"Hello. I've come with a mission to kill a Pre-kishin by the name of Jack the Ripper." I told her, handing over the case files.

"Thank you." She said, stowing my hard work in her desk drawer. I bade her good bye and exited the school, sad to be leaving my old school once again.

I made my way to work, ignoring strange looks from people. It wasn't my fault that I was supposed to wear my dark uniform during the day.

Anyways, it wasn't terribly hot, so the heavy clothes weren't damp with perspiration like on some days.

I entered the police department, immediately removing my trench coat and hanging it up.

"Oh! Sky-san, Shinigami-sama wanted to speak with you." My secretary told me. I nodded, grabbing my daily assignment folder and a cup of fruit punch before proceeding to my locker.

I knocked awkwardly on my own office door, then entered.

"Greetings, Skylar Cross." Death said in a very solemn voice. It sounded like all that giddy cheerfulness disappeared after what happened to his son.

"Hello, Lord Death." I bowed.

"I have come to request help from you. I would like you, and only you, to take the case of my son's… demise." He said hesitantly.

"Why _only_ me?"

"You are the only one I trust with this."

"I'm sorry, but law states that since the one case where a pre-kishin turned out to be a cop of his own case, we have to have a team of 3 officers on a case, unless told otherwise by this country's government." I informed him, setting my binder on my mahogany desk.

"Then please, be the lead detective on this case at least." He begged.

"Alright, sir." I said, patting him on the back. He stood, shook my hand in his comically large one, and left.

I picked up the phone on my desk and dialed my partner's number.

"Hello, this is Gilbert Thorinson. How can I help you?"

"Yo, weapon. We got a murder mystery again." I spoke into the receiver.

"Who got themselves killed this time?"

"Death's son, Kid."

"Oh? This could be interesting."

* * *

Apocalypse: And we now conclude our latest installment of this Soul Eater fan fiction.

Crona: W-we all got together a-and d-decided that M-maka and Tsubaki sh-should be a pairing, but not the o-only one.

Ragnarok: Yeah! Maka and Black Star, as well as Kid and Soul.

Kid: Don't you have any respect for the dead?

Liz: Yeeah… No, they don't.

Soul: WHAT?! I AM NOT GAY! I LOVE MAKA! *slaps hand over his mouth*

Maka: What?

Apocalypse: Awkward…

Patty: Giraffe and I are both confuzzled.

Tsubaki: *face palms*

Black Star: Maka and Souly sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-

Maka: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA CHOP!

Soul: DEATH SYTHE CHOP!

Apocalypse: poor Black Star.

Crona: r-read and r-r-review... I mean... I-if you wanna...


	6. 5: A new friend?

CHAPTER 5: A new friend?

Apocalypse: So, my office is umm… crowded. I hired Dr. Stein to keep Maka away from me…

Ragnarok: But it would be so funny to watch you two together!

Maka: Leave it alone!

Soul: Apocalypse does not own Soul Eater. *Shudders*

Apocalypse: An update: Apocalypse is not a yuri-obsessed pervert. It's just a good read. I like how there's no "I'm tough, so I'll protect you and we can do the nasty later" boys. It's a change from the norm. I suggest it, but if you don't like it, then I advise you not to read it.

* * *

"Hey, Skylar. I brought along Cody. He'll be our third cop." Gilbert introduced his friend, Cody Bernsmaple.

"Nice to meet you, Cody, sir." I shook the older and more experienced cop's hand.

"Same here, Lieutenant Skylar." He replied, his grasp on my hand firm.

We were at Kid's manor, an eerie silence finding its home in the symmetrical halls. I walked right to the crime scene, my acute senses picking up tiny details.

"There's an obvious hand print here." I said, pointing to a giant dried-blood splotch on the wall. "But it belongs to the victim."

A pulse entered my field of vision, and blurry energy forms started reenacting the murder. The aggressor stabbed the victim in the neck, letting the victim suffer. Kid put his blood coated hand on the wall, leaving his print there. The attacker then appeared to stab and slice Kid until he died. Then, some kind of stick was used to paint the walls.

"What is she doing?" Cody asked Gilbert.

"She has an ability that lets her see energy copies of each participant in a crime. She's watching energy Kid get killed. It lets us know how it happened, and we can check our files to see if any wanted killers kill like this. We still don't know who did it, but… You know."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh! I'm her partner, a tomahawk." He said proudly.

"Cool…?"

"Yeah!"

"Quiet!" I shout, the echoes bouncing around the room in a frenzy. "Our killer used a knife, about 6" long blade, 4 1/3" handle, to stab the victim 4 times and slice him 9 times. None of our other wanted criminals kill like this. The soul was not eaten by the killer, but later eaten by an invasive Pre-kishin. The blood was painted using a paint brush." I informed them, taking notes on a small note pad while I re-watched the energy clones act out the bloody scene. I shook my head when they finished.

"I wish I could see faces. If this psycho strikes again, we'll have to hire a special janitor to clean up the messes." I groaned.

"Hey, maybe you should take a break. I know how watching the copies takes its toll on you." Gilbert told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't rest until this guy's dead!" I exclaimed. "Not until he's dead…"

***Time skip: That night. Location skip: Excalibur the kishin's cave***

The dark figure, wrapped in cloth from head to toe, approached the hidden kishin. No one ever stayed with this guy long enough to find that he was a kishin. He idled the time away, waiting patiently to release the madness.

The white creature appeared to be sleeping.

The dark figure crept up next to him, a wild gleam in their eyes.

And the knife was plunged in.

With an animal-like shriek, the kishin leapt up, smacking into a wall. The attacker smiled, and lunged again. They slashed away, coating the floor and wall with blood. Excalibur finally laid down to die.

"Heheh…HAHAHAHA! IT'S SO FUNNY!" The dark figure bellowed.

They took out a paintbrush.

* * *

Apocalypse: FAN SERVICE-NESS! I can kill off others too, but I'll have to put up a chapter where someone closer to Team Spartoi gets murdered.

Soul/Maka/Tsubaki/Crona/Black Star/Liz: WHAT?!

Apocalypse: I have to. It follows the story.

Crona: The Suspense!

Ragnarok: The Action!

Patty: You can only get it here, so come back soon!


	7. 6: FRUSTRATION!

Apocalypse: LOL!

Maka: What?

Apocalypse: I'm reading Soul Eater NOT!

Soul: Whut.

Apocalypse: It's more Soul Eater! *Happiness*

Liz: If this weirdo owned Soul Eater… Well, let's not talk about that.

Apocalypse: HEY!

* * *

_"Excalibur, the Holy Sword, has been found dead in his home. More on it at 10:00!" _The news anchor said with a cheerful smile on her face. Great. I was going to have to go ALL THE FREAKING WAY to Excalibur's cave or whatever, just to look at… HIS DEAD BODY.

"Alright, Orin, I'm headed out." I called to my brother, who was playing the newest shooter game.

"Yeah, see ya." He mumbled, completely engrossed with the game.

I rolled my eyes and left.

*Location skip! Excalibur's cave?*

Blood had seeped into cracks in the walls, and for some reason, the fairies who lived here were celebrating. One landed on my shoulder and began a regale of what happened.

"Officer, all we saw was a dark figure killing that annoying prat. Then, we all ran away." He explained hurriedly. I nodded before shooing him off and walking towards the blood spattered wall. The body had been taken away, but as I came into contact with dried blood, the cleared area came to life. Excalibur had tried to defend himself, but the murderer got him anyways. But… Excalibur's energy copy was pink… He had been a kishin! The murderer… They were confusing me.

First, they go and kill off a good guy, then they find and kill an unsuspected kishin.

"Did anyone else know that Excalibur was a kishin?" I asked the cops who were keeping news reporters away from the scene so I could work.

"No. We have him on file as 'inoccent and annoying.'" One replied. I nodded.

"Gilbert. Cody. This is the same guy. I just don't know who…" I informed my team, scratching my chin in wonder. I opened my note pad, where I had written down the names of all suspects who had made movements in the past month.

Asura was alive, but caged under the DWMA, something I learned after becoming the top detective of Death City.

Jack the Ripper had been killed by Meister Maka Albarn and her weapon partner, a scythe by the name of Soul Evans.

Those were the only two to go off of, and anything they did wasn't as bad as this.

I turned on my heel and went to the wall again. A huge "I" was painted in blood. I made a note, then tried to find other letters, but to no avail.

"An 'I', but… Nothin' else." I said aloud.

I got really frustrated at it all.

I stormed out of the cave, forcing a path through the throngs of journalists.

Two murders and I was already fed up.

What a _patient_ and _professional_ person I was.

I felt like I could just… GIVE UP!

* * *

Apocalypse: This seems really short, but school is draining my creative juices. RAWR, DAMMIT!

Soul: You need to calm the heck down. It's not cool. Anyways, where the hell am I during the last 7 chapters?!

Apocalypse: Oh, your time to shine is coming…

Maka: Don't you two start fighting again.

Apocalypse: Are you my mom?

Tsubaki: (is losing her patience) WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!

Black Star: (timidly) Please come back next time…


	8. 7: Another end to another story

Apocalypse: GOMENESAI! (Sorry!) This chapter is really, really short, but I killed someone.

Maka: YOU DID WHAT?!

Apocalypse: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

"Oi! Maka! Soul! I'm coming in!" Black Star yelled, pushing the door open.

"Black Star, d-don't-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Maka was pressed against a wall, away from the mess that had once been Soul Evans. Tufts of white hair were stuck to the wall with congealed blood. His skull was split open, his brain showing pink against the white bone.

"I don't know how…" Maka murmured. Black Star walked around the space occupied by blood and guts to get to Maka. He put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. Inside, he was devastated. He had lost two of his best friends in a period of 4 days.

"Maka, we have to call the police." He told her, guiding her into the small apartment kitchen.

He picked up the green phone and dialed the police number.

"Death City Police, state your emergency." An operator told him.

"Someone's been killed here." He said, trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"What is your addre- Detective Skylar wants to know if blood is splattered on the wall behind the dead body."

"Y-yes." Black Star stuttered into the receiver.

"What is the address?" a new voice demanded. This must be Detective Skylar.

Black Star gave the address, and Maka was seated at the counter in a state of shock. He confirmed some information and hung up the phone.

"C'mon, Maka. Let's… Go outside." Black Star struggled to think of a better place to take his devastated friend.

*CHARACTER SWITCH!*

I rushed to the address, the home of Maka Albarn and Soul Evans.

I hoped to Death that there were more clues than I found at Excalibur's cave.

I reached the building, out of breath from running from the cop house. Up the stairs, through the door. I had made it to the crime scene before anyone else, thank Death. I immediately noticed the message on the wall.

"LOST MY KNIFE! DID YOU FIND THE FIRST LETTER? THE NEXT ONE IS AN A." Was written on the wall. I absentmindedly noticed that we were missing a knife at my house. My sushi-making knife. I scribbled the message down on my note pad and quickly left as the sound of sirens echoed from outside.

* * *

Apocalypse: MORE FANSERVICE-NESS!

Soul: I hate you...

Apocalypse: Hate is a strong word. Maka's Dad loves me for doing this.

Spirit: YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!

Death: REAPERRRRRRRRR CHOP!

Black Star: So now, I am the only definite MAN of TEAM SPARTOI!

Kid/Soul: STFU!

Black Star: LOL!

Apocalypse: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	9. 8: We look through a killer's eyes

A/N: Sorry. I forgot to give the credit of killing Soul to Starlightstealer. Soul sucks. Get over it.

* * *

The murderer was pissing me off to no end. I constantly had this gut feeling that I would never catch him. Even if I found him, I felt like it would be someone I know…

"DAMMIT!" I shouted, startling my hamster, Robo.

I had all the clues laid out on my well-lit desk, but I couldn't piece anything together!

"What's up?" Orin poked his head into my room.

"I can't figure this guy out! What's his motive?" I asked him.

"I don't know… By the way, have you seen our fire axe? It went missing." He said.

"Same with my sushi knife…" I pondered for a moment.

"Oh, well. Don't let it distract you from your case!" Orin gave me a smile and left my room.

"Goodnight!" Orin called from his bedroom.

I stayed awake for another few hours, then I must've passed out.

*Location skip: Black Star and Tsubaki's house. Time Skip: Later that night.*

*A mysterious dark figure*

Her screams echoed into my hand. She tried biting, but the slow snapping of her bones discouraged her. I loved this. It was more fun for my victims to feel as much fear and pain as possible. I had already broken her legs, and moved on to her arms.

With a muffled but crisp snap, her arm went limp. Tears streaked her beautiful face.

"Want it to be over?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded, shaking, wracked with silent sobs.

I raised the axe I had found above my head, and let it plummet into her skull. Blood, her beautiful, red blood, splattered across the floor. Loud cracks echo. I giggle quietly. I can't wake Mr. I'm-gonna-surpass-God. I pull out my paint brush and paint my message on the wall. I can't hold it in anymore.

I pick up my axe and laugh. A loud, hollow laugh. I leap out the window… Gotta get outta sight before I get caught!

*Time skip: next morning. Location skip: the Cross household.*

"Skylar! Another kid's been killed!" Orin called from the kitchen.

"10 more miutes…" I mumbled, rolling over and closing my eyes tightly.

"GET UP NOW, SKY!" Orin shouted angrily. I rolled out of my warm bed and slumped into the kitchen.

He shoved a paper in my face. A picture of a bloody wall was on the front page. The picture showed a giant "M" painted onto a white wall.

" I AM… Who are you…?" I asked aloud. I snapped my fingers. "The killer is telling us who they are!"

"Yes! That's why I got you up!" Orin said, relieved that I understood it.

"I am… I am…" I mumbled, making my way back to my room.

* * *

And the credit of deciding Tsubaki dies is... Starlightstealer!

Tsubaki: Why did I have to die?!

Apocalypse: (smirks) cause I said so!

Crona: Come back next time!


	10. AN:

A/N: I will most likely have longer chapters on the weekends! YAY! But, alas, I have managed to contract the flu. So, in the meantime, I will update everyone on my progress.

Since I am sick, I will be writing a ton. Then, you get to look at a really, really, long chapter by Monday, if not tomorrow. We're looking at over 2,000 words at the moment. My internet's being stupid, too. Dammit! Sick + Faulty internet = RAWR!

I have a very small chance of my computer surviving me uploading this, so I hope that it does.

Thanks everyone, for reviewing, and reading. It really means a lot to me!

-Apocalypse


End file.
